


Andare in vacanza con una pantera non è mai una buona idea

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Wakamatsu ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi dell’idea avuta, eppure avrebbe dovuto immaginare che, invitare Aomine alla propria casa al mare, non sarebbe stata per nulla una buona idea. Il giovane universitario aveva pensato che non ci fosse nulla di male in tutto ciò, soprattutto perché sarebbero stati per un po’ lontani dallo studio, ma non aveva tenuto di conto di una cosa: rilassarsi in presenza di quel ragazzo, era più facile da dirsi che farsi.





	Andare in vacanza con una pantera non è mai una buona idea

**Author's Note:**

> Nome su EFP/Forum: AtobeTeuka (Forum), ImperialPair  
Titolo della storia: Andare in vacanza con una pantera non è mai una buona idea  
Data del vostro compleanno: 19 Agosto  
Note/Avvertimenti: //  
\- Storia partecipante al contest “Happy Birthday To You" indetto da MaryLondon sul Forum di EFP.

Non passava giorno in cui Wakamatsu non si pentisse di aver osato invitare Aomine alla casa al mare di famiglia: pensava per caso di trarne qualcosa di buono con tale soggetto? Non riusciva a capacitarsene e più i giorni passavano e più si chiedeva perché avesse avuto quell'idea.  
Semplicemente aveva creduto che non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male, soprattutto perché sarebbero stati per un po' lontani dagli studi ed entrambi ne avrebbero giovato.  
C'era una sola cosa che l'universitario non aveva tenuto conto: rilassarsi in presenza di Aomine Daiki, sarebbe stato più facile da dire che da fare.  
Alla fine con quel ragazzo era inutile: sarebbe per sempre rimasto lo scansafatiche dei tempi della Too Gakuen e, per quanti anni potessero passare, l'altro non sarebbe mai cambiato.  
Avrebbe mica potuto immaginare che sarebbe rimasto tutto il giorno a prendere il sole? Per Wakamatsu era inammissibile pensare per quante ore l'altro stesse disteso su quella sdraio, ignorava le conseguenze che tale pratica avrebbe potuto avere.  
Era ovvio che Aomine se ne infischiasse della propria salute, ma lui si preoccupava eccome dell'altro, d'altronde erano una coppia. Quel ragazzo, però, non meritava affatto la sua apprensione, dopotutto era lui a non riguardarsi, no?  
Era tanto importante mostrare un'abbronzatura perfetta? Non pensava al fatto che gli sarebbe potuto venire una qualche insolazione, un eritema o un cancro? Beh in quel caso gli avrebbe rinfacciato tutta la sua stupidità.  
Avrebbe dovuto sapere che tipo fosse, avevano passato due anni assieme alle superiori nella stessa squadra di basket.  
Daiki Era un tipo insopportabile, svogliato che non dava retta a nessuno e, anche se l'aveva già messo in guardia su quello che rischiava, aveva ignorato i suoi consigli, proprio come alla Too Gakuen.  
Quante volte aveva perso le staffe per colpa sua? Nonostante fossero passati diversi anni, ancora quel ragazzo riusciva ad irritarlo come un tempo. Non si sarebbe mai abituato alla svogliatezza di Aomine e, almeno per una volta, avrebbe voluto fargliela pagare. Erano in vacanza, no?  
Lui avrebbe voluto trascorrere del tempo con la persona di cui era innamorato, chi è che non l'avrebbe desiderato? Proprio per questo Kousuke non si sarebbe limitato a starsene con le mani in mano, perché farlo avrebbe significato dargliela vinta e Daiki non lo meritava.

*~~~*

"Devo escogitare qualcosa!" Si disse fra sé e sé il ragazzo cercando di trovare uno spunto.  
Cosa avrebbe potuto escogitare? Non bastava semplicemente rimproverarlo, tutte le sue parole sarebbero volate al vento non raggiungendo le orecchie del diretto interessato.  
Ci voleva qualcosa di diretto che avrebbe potuto far destare Aomine, ma cosa poteva essere la mossa giusta?  
Ci aveva pensato per tutta la mattinata e, dopo aver visto alcuni bambini giocare, finalmente poteva dire di aver trovare la punizione perfetta per quel bastardo.  
I gavettoni erano sicuramente la cosa più efficace!  
Non poteva non cogliere quell'occasione, avrebbe comprato dei palloncini con i quali poteva attirare la sua attenzione sperando che potesse essere sufficiente per fargli capire cosa rischiasse.  
Per quanto tutto quello sarebbe stato perfetto, almeno nell'immaginario di Wakamatsu, il biondo sapeva benissimo che tutto avrebbe finito con il rivoltarsi contro: d'altronde con una pantera non si scherzava!

*~~~*

«Bastardo, alzati da quella dannata sdraio!»  
In quell'istante Kousuke stava provando una delle più grosse soddisfazioni della propria vita: era riuscito a cogliere alla sprovvista quel dannato scansafatiche!  
Come poteva non essere gasato dalla cosa? Quel gavettone gli era finito dritto su quel bel faccino.  
I capelli blu del suo ragazzo erano fradici e il viso zuppo d'acqua. Wakamatsu stento riuscivo a contenere la sua goduria.  
Non aveva nulla da gioire, l'universitario lo sapeva, ma doveva rimanere all'erta perché sicuramente Daiki avrebbe reagito.  
«Sei stato tu a farmi questo?».  
«Chi altri può esser stato?».  
La soddisfazione del biondo ebbe vita breve, perché, proprio come aveva intuito, l'altro incominciò a fissarlo con uno sguardo iniettato di sangue. Gli pareva quasi che avesse intenzione di ammazzarlo solamente con i suoi occhi.  
La cosa al compagno non era andata per niente a genio.  
«Me la pagherai!».  
Era chiaramente infuriato e le cose si mettevano davvero male per lui, ma almeno era riuscito a destare il suo interesse in qualcosa che non fosse restarsene a poltrire al sole.  
«Fermati, Wakamatsu!».  
Aomine incominciò a rincorrerlo per tutto il cortile e, se c'era una cosa che Wakamatsu aveva capito alla Too Gakuen, era che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto competere in velocità contro una pantera: Daiki dopotutto era il più agile giocatore di Basket che il Giappone avesse mai conosciuto.  
Aveva già perso in partenza ma Kousuke era pronto ad ogni evenienza.  
«Come diamine ti è venuto in mente di tirarmi un gavettone?».  
«Hai anche il coraggio di chiedermelo?». A volte si domandava se nella testa di Aomine ci potesse essere della segatura, ma probabilmente era così vuota che anche quest'ultima s'era volatilizzata. «Sai cosa rischi nel restare tutte queste ore al sole? Hai dimenticato quante volte te l'ho detto? Però tu non mi dai mai retta! Pensi solo alla tua abbronzatura da strapazzo, come se fosse l'unica cosa importante della vita».  
Wakamatsu era talmente irritato che gli venne naturale buttare addosso ad Aomine un altro pallone.  
«E così hai pensato di darmi una lezione lanciandomi un gavetto?».  
«A quanto pare ha funzionato, bastardo!».  
Con un movimento felino, il ragazzo dagli appariscenti capelli blu, gli fu alle calcagna e il ghigno sul volto non auspicava nulla di buono.  
«L'hai voluto tu, Wakamatsu!».  
Era stato talmente veloce al punto che Kousuke si accorse a stento della mano dell'altro sui restanti gavettoni.  
L'altro aveva rubato circa la metà dei palloncini e questo significava solo una cosa: Aomine voleva vendicarsi e per farlo aveva deciso di ricorrere al suo stesso gioco!  
«Bene sono pronto!» disse il biondo dichiarando guerra al proprio ragazzo.

*~~~*

Era pur vero che quello era un divertimento molto infantile, ma Wakamatsu non si sentiva un bambino, perché quello con Daiki non era affatto un gioco: quella era una vera lotta!  
Entrambi volevano predominare sull'altro, anzi, desideravano annientarsi. La loro, infatti, sarebbe stata una battaglia all'ultimo sangue.  
«Prendi questo, bastardo!».  
«Come se basti solo questo per fermarmi!».  
I due ex compagni di liceo si osservavano con occhi così carichi di risentimento che era palpabile dall'eterno il reciproco risentimento, almeno era quello che avrebbero pensato i passanti nel vedere quello sguardo. Nessuno di loro avrebbe potuto capire che dietro quelle occhiatacce ci fosse qualcosa che andava ben oltre l'odio.  
Il loro amore andava oltre quel rancore nonostante a tirare le redini fosse proprio quest'ultimo.  
Wakamatsu non era ancora in grado di capire come dalla loro avversione fosse potuto nascere l'amore, ed era certo che anche lo stesso Aomine trovasse che fosse una vera incognita. Loro due si amavano, in qualche modo.  
«Ti ammazzerò!».  
«Dubito che ne sarai capace, senpai».  
Aveva avvertito una punta di sarcasmo in quella voce e conoscendo il soggetto non dubitava che volesse prendersi gioco di lui.  
«Bastardo!».  
Dopo aver poggiato gli occhi al suo fianco, Wakamatsu si accorse di aver praticamente esaurito tutta la scorta di gavettoni e, dopo un fugace sguardo ad Aomine, si rese conto che a quest'ultimo gliene restava solamente uno.  
"Non ci voleva!" disse fra sé e sé notando il nemico avvicinarsi con la sua agilità felina.  
«Ho vinto io!».  
Non gli lanciò l'ultimo gavettone, ma Daiki glielo spiaccicò direttamente in faccia per dimostrare la sua supremazia.  
A Wakamatsu però non importava di aver perso la lotta, perché almeno parte della vittoria era stata sua, dopotutto era riuscito ad attirare l'attenzione di Aomine e questo gli bastava.


End file.
